Marley ENG
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade has a Valentine's Day gift for Tori but refuses to accept that she likes her. She will find a thousand problems when trying to deliver it. / JORI - Jade / Tori. VERSION ESPAÑOL TAMBIÉN DISPONIBLE EN MI PERFIL.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N This is a One Shot! Hopefully you will like it and take a minute to review, please, it gives me a chance to know where to go next with my next stories. Here we go!**

* * *

Damn It! When do these steps end!

"I'll get you brat!" I say exhausted but I keep going up the escalator in the opposite direction, trying to catch the vandal that made me throw to the floor all the chocolates I bought for my Valentine's gift for Vega.

Okay, enough, I can't do this anymore, I'll engrave his fat face in the depths of my memory and when I see again, I'll him kill.

I stand still, letting the slow movement take me to the floor below and then back to the candy store. I walk slowly because my knees hurt from too much flexing to reach that pipsqueak; my breath doesn't take too long to normalize but my anger is still with me.

There is too many people in this mall, all wanting to go to the same place but in different ways. What! Can't people get organized when they walk? Why do they all have to bump into me? I hate people; I hate them. Why did I have to pursue that child that far! I had to buy all the sweets again anyway. Ugh, what do I care and I'm here.

I barely get inside, I can't take a single step, damned lines. And of course, it could only occur to Jade _the_ _bright _to buy sweets for the _silly_ of Vega. What a gift, so cliché, so common, but if I gave her something else I'm sure she would think I'm in love with her or something, and I'm _not_ in love with the princess of pop, not even, but she helped me study for the science final and I'm not an ungrateful piece of shit, besides, I don't want to owe her any favors, and what if it coincides with Valentine's day! It's not my fault.

"Oh come on!"

How much do they have to think about, it's just damn candy, they are going to eat it in less than two minutes anyway. I swear the next time I have to study, I'll do it alone, I can't stand this crowd and this stinking heat of the people around me, also these dichroic lights they use in all the fucking stores. I can't even start thinking why they are so stupid and don't change them to white, cold lights or buy a box of air conditioning that works. Finally, I get to the counter, it was about time, I want to get the hell out of here.

"Hi, did you forget to buy something?" The cashier says with a Green Goblin face, apparently she remembers me, good, that way she can help me faster.

"No, but I need you to give me again everything I ordered before, here is the invoice," I stretch my hand and I see her smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you'll have to tell me again every thing you want," She continues with her_ it wasn't me_ face.

"But I'm giving you the invoice, there is everything I purchased, just give it to me," I grumble, still speaking with a decent voice.

"But it is company policy that-"

"Look, good for nothing, give me what the damn bill says this instant or I'll speak to the manager, whom I've know for years, only to get you fired for your incompetence!"

No, I don't know the manager, but this tactic always works.

"Fine, give me a second and I'll give you your order."

There, a little fear never hurt anyone.

"Okay, its $18.45."

"I know that, I just paid for the same thing less that an hour ago," I give her a twenty-dollar bill and wait for my change. Now I understand why people take so long to buy in this place, the service leaves much to be desired.

"Here you go, thanks for buying in-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save yourself the speech," I take the bag of chocolates and get out of that amassed place, but not without pushing out of my way at least fifteen people who had accumulated to the exit.

Puff! Finally, Vega doesn't deserve this sacrifice, but it's done. I have in my house the teddy bear I bought at the Toy Store the other day and to which I made an adjustment to put in the chocolates I just bought; I ripped its head off and took most of the filling of the chest, I sew it back, but now, it doesn't close the whole way, to take the sweets out Vega will have to lift it and leave it almost beheaded, ha, ha, I'm sure she'll hate it. At least she will remember me every time she wants a bonbon.

Well, I have my gift ready; I just have to give it to her tomorrow at school. Now I'm going to relax and read a little before going to sleep. Recently I started a short stories book by Stephen King that's called _Nightmares & Dreamscapes_, I'm not going to deny that it's made me dream with some of the stories, but I love it. Fantasying about being chased by a serial killer is a great adventure; I always wake up as if I had been a part of an action horror movie. The good thing is that in my dreams I have no control of my actions and I get surprised about what I'm capable of doing. The other day I had a dream inside _You Know They Got a Hell of a Band,_ I was one of the ghost rock stars, ha, it was awesome. I hope to dream with a good adventure tonight, I want to let go of all of my frustration of the mall.

It's dawn, I know because I forgot to completely close my black curtains again and a ray of light is seeping directly into my face, forcing me to open my eyes and complain, it's February the 14th.

"Oh! It's Valentine," I mumble in my sleep with a mocking tone because, who the hell celebrates this? Valentine was a priest who died on February the 14th, they basically celebrate the death of a guy that married young couples ruining their lives.

I feel the surface of the nightstand with my left hand trying to find my phone. Shit, it fell again, one of these days I'll break it and I'll have to go back to my beloved and reliable Nokia monochrome, my Dad warned me that if I damage or lose another cellphone, I have to replenish it from my own pocket, and the truth is that I have more important things on which to spend my money.

Okay, I have two messages from Cat and some notifications from The Slap, so, what was I going to do? Oh yeah, the time!

A half past seven?! I'm going to be more than late. I get up with a jump and get quickly in the bathroom. I take a cold and short shower, because for some reason Los Angeles dawned with a stupid heat, ergo I overslept, my bed was deliciously warm and heavy, like when you get your legs numb due to a cut in circulation and you have that feeling that if you move a little the world will end, like that. Today will be an unbearable day.

I dress completely in black except for my red boots, I love them, even tough the first three months that I wore them I had many blisters. Well, any shoe worth something must be broken, and my boots were worth every night I had to soak my feet in salt water to reduce the inflammation. I look at the mirror and fix my hair a little, yeah, I have a good conquest face!... What? What are you thinking? Are you stupid? I don't even want to conquer a delicious piece of ham! I better go.

I run down the stairs and look for my keys to leave for School, but to whom did it occur that having a bowl of limes would be the perfect key holder, whatever, I found them, I'm out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mom yells from the dinning table.

"Oh, yes the damn gift for Vega!"

I rush upstairs and take it carefully, I don't want to accidentally turn its head and be left with all the chocolates spread on the floor.

"Thanks Mom, see you in the afternoon," I shout at her taking the door knob and turning it over, but I stop. "You didn't mean the gift, right?"

"No, but go already, you are going to be late," she says laughing, I return to say goodbye with a quick kiss and rush back out.

"Good luck with Tori!" She yells in a funny way. What is wrong with her? It's as if she is looking up a girlfriend for me. I know that she has come to my house a lot lately, but it's no big deal. She was _helping_ _me_, besides, I-don't-like-Vega!

I hurry driving but of course, like everything else, when something starts going wrong, everything goes wrong. Thanks Murphy, you and your law, «_If something can go wrong, it will go wrong»_ and right now everything can go wrong.

I enter the school parking lot and I see that my favorite place is occupied by that red Mini Austin, with that little turtle hung on one of the rear window. Nice car, if you want to travel and feel like you're in a can of tuna.

There, I found a perfect space and I'm still not so late to get a note. I enter the hall running and head to Sikowitz's class, I have no time to go to my locker and leave the obnoxious plush there, it will have to get used to the little space in my bag.

"Miss West," the vice principal calls me, but what the hell? He is never ever here, and today, just like that, he had to find me late for class. "I hope that you like coming on time next Saturday for your punishment. Here's your detention slip."

"Thanks," I reply frowning.

"Do you want a double detention?" He challenges me, but this time I will not fall into his trap like last time, I missed a lot of things for coming to the library five Saturdays in a row.

I shake my head without saying a word and enter the classroom. They are all staring at me like I have a painted clown on my face, but with a single glance they return to their initial position. I make my way through the backpacks but I come across a surprise.

"What are you doing in my seat?"

"Good morning Jade," Tori answers me without moving.

"Good morning my ass, get out." I demand without hesitation.

"No, no one has assigned seats, sit over there."

"Jade, sit where is available or you will earn at least some extra work," Sikowitz warns me. I should've stayed in bed today.

I sit, where else, next to my beloved ex, Beck. We don't even speak after he had the nerve to tell me that we were breaking up because he didn't want to have a troubled relationship, and day after that I caught him making out with that Meredith girl, who still follows him like a hungry puppy, even when he no longer pays attention to her.

Our crazy teacher talks and talks while I think about how am I going to give the mellow bear to Tori after the cute exchange of words we just had. Maybe it's a good idea to put it in her locker, but maybe not, Vega is so sloppy that I'm sure she'll behead it when she opens the door and all the delicious almond chocolates will end up in the floor, no.

Perfect, I'll drag her to the Janitor's Closet and give it to her there. NO! What I'm thinking? If she enters without a teddy bear and goes out with one, everyone will know that I gave it to her, bad idea. Also, with this heat, instead of a white bear it will probably be a cute black Jamaican with that red bow tie it has. Okay, the idea of bringing Marley was not the smartest thing that could ever occur to me. Good! Plush named, Marley, in honor of Bob because I can't shake that song out of my head since I heard the other day at the library, when I bought my horror stories book and is just that it's so sticky, I mean:

_Is this love, is this love, is this love, that I'm feelin'?_

"Hmm hmm hmm" Damn it, I'm humming it! And NO! I don't feel any LOVE.

Stop it Jade, damn song, is as if everything in the universe was an accomplice to fix me with Tori.

_I wanna love ya, I wanna love and treat ya, love and treat ya right. _

_I wanna love you every day and every night._

"Stop!" I say out loud without noticing. From bad to worse, kill me now.

"Jade, Are you okay?" The Wacko in front asks, he's certainly saner than me.

"Forgive me, I have a song stuck in my head, I'm sorry," I apologize without wanting to make more of a fuss.

"Maybe you want to know if _is this love, is this love, is this love, that you are feelin'? _You know," he says winking.

Of course, I'm sure he knows the song from flying high so much with that Jamaican coconut water that he drinks, but I'm the one to blame for humming what I shouldn't. I give him a half smile, apparently no one else knows what he's talking about. Sometimes I appreciate that everyone here is so musically ignorant, only Pop.

The bell rings, finally, but I don't have a plan yet. I know, I'll block the door so she can't go out and... where is she? I turn around to see the whole class and nothing, when did she leave?

"Looking for someone Jade?" Sikowitz asks.

"Tori, I need to talk to her."

"She left at the middle of the class, she had an emergency at home, didn't you see her leave?" He mentions trying to be funny, but he's actually not, he just wants me to tell him what's going on with me.

"No, I was distracted with the song in my head," what am I doing?! Stop talking to the picturesque man, and leave for your next class.

"So I see," he gets close to me and takes me by the shoulders. "Look, little dark girl, _don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

Perfect, just what I needed, him singing another Marley song... Oh no, Marley!

"Sikowitz, I have to go, Marley must be turning into a cute black Jamaican."

The poor man looks at me as if it belonged to a psychiatric hospital and nods letting me go. I hasten to the Janitor's Closet, which somehow always has a good temperature, I open my bag and pull out the bear, luckily everything is fine, the chocolates are intact, I sigh with relief, but if I carry him with me sooner or later it will happen, Marley will start singing reggae songs. I better hide him here and pick him up at the end of the school day to take him to Vega's house. Done, I get out of there and return to classes, late again.

The last class finally ends. It was such a shiiitty day! I had a Language test, Festus was at the hospital, so I've had zero food and I didn't even ate breakfast, my stomach roars like Godzilla, wait, Godzilla roars? Who cares... it roars and that's it, and to top it all, Vega has been out of school all day, I hope she is home now that I'm dropping by to finally see her and get rid of the gift.

I open the door of the Janitor's Closet and go straight to where I hid the bear but… what the hell? And Marley? Holy motherfucker... he's been stolen; someone kidnapped Marley! And now what am I supposed at do? All the work it took to tear it apart, carefully, in order to achieve my plan to turn it into a bonbonniere and all the hustle and bustle to buy the sweets.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I'm so dazed, I look and look everywhere as if the bear was alive and was hiding from me. No, it's not on any place of this filthy room.

Ugh! I'm out, what more can I do, in the afternoon I will have to stop by the music store and buy some crappy CD to thank her. It makes no sense to do it all over again. I come out of the closet and I head down to my locker to store my books that hinder me. It's the end of finals week, I have no homework and it's Friday, the books stay here.

"Hi Jade," says the little kitty. Why today? I hate being mean to Cat, but today I have no patience for putting up with myself, let alone her.

"What?!" I answer without even looking back.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, many things but you wouldn't understand, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just to give you this," I turn my gaze to my friend and I see a black box with a white ribbon in a loop.

"What is this Cat?" I say taking the present in my hands, why is she giving me a gift?

"Well, Cupid sent me as messenger, is from someone who likes you," she says innocently rocking from side to side, she's so adorable, like a doll who lives inside one of those glass balls that snows when you shake it.

"Stop joking Cat, who sent it?" I ask as I watch carefully the box, I love it, it's wooden and it has a shaft to open, I want to know what it is!

"It's a secret but you'll find a clue inside." She smiles playfully. I wonder if Cat wakes up and takes something that always makes her so happy, I instead, get up with the fury of ten dragons and as the day goes by, I either meet some more or they become cute little bunnies, which never happens. Today, I have fifteen dragons at least.

I put the gift in my bag, I won't open it in front of Cat, she knows who sends it and I'm sure she'll go with the gossip of the stupid face I had.

"I will open it later, I have to go buy a CD for a gift."

"Really, for whom?"

Damn it Cat, always pulling information from me.

"For Tori," I say disinterested, maybe this way she'll stop asking things that don't concern her.

"Oh! Tori, he, he, a lot of people have given gifts today, even Beck gave up a white bear."

What?!

"A white teddy bear? How was it? Did he have a red bow tie on his neck?" I ask a thousand questions, it can't be, no, no! NO!

"Yes, that one, did you see it?"

Fucking metrosexual! He kidnapped Marley and gave it to Vega, idiot, the moment I see him he is going to die, I'll make him suffer and he'll have to apologize a thousand times.

"Of course I saw it, I bought it, that was my gift!" I give a strong slam to my locker that echoes through the empty corridor and entrance hall.

"Were you going to give Tori a stuffed animal? He, he, Do you liken her Jade?"

"Cat, you better shut up and tell me at what time did you see this, Tori went home at the middle of Sikowitz's class.

"Tori didn't go home, she went to Lane's office to talk to her parents."

"To talk about what?" Who cares, I want to go and tell that Marley is mine! Well, hers, but I was going to give it to her.

"I don't know, I think that their parents are getting divorced but I'm not sure, she didn't tell me, I overheard Trina."

"Oh well, um, do you know if she went home?" Don't be inconsiderate Jade, Marley doesn't matter now, you can't go to her home in the middle of this situation.

"I imagine so, she'll go to the party tonight at Robbie's. Are you going?"

"Sure Cat," I rethink my plans for the night, I wasn't going to go, but maybe I'll see Vega and we can talk, of course, if she is not drowning in her tears. "Want a ride?"

"No thanks, Andre already offered, but I'll see you there."

"Okay Cat, I have to go, I have many things to do before the party, so, I'll see you," I say with a grimace and walk to my car. I have nothing else to do but sleep but I'm not in the mood to be with friends, I'll have to socialize enough tonight.

There is a Friday infernal traffic in the city and all I can think of is a thousand ways of torturing Beck. One including doping him and put him in a bus to the border without a penny and taking his wallet and cell, ha, we'll see how he manages to come back.

An hour later and I finally see the light, I park inside the garage since I'm going to the party to have fun, and in all my immaturity, I'm not going to be stupid enough to drive drunk.

"Jade baby, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," I answer reluctantly throwing the keys in the bowl of lemons, as usual, to then complain the next day that I can't find them. Oh the routine! "Who else is it going to be, the postman?"

"How did it go with Tori?" She hurries into the room excited. What was she waiting for? A sign that reads: I have a girlfriend mom, congratulate your lesbian daughter? _I'm not gay_.

"Bad, Beck kidnapped the bear and gave it to Vega," I sit on the arm of the sofa and she looks at me with a face that yells _that little pipsqueak_.

"That little… ex boyfriend of yours," she wants to say it, ha, ha, say it mom, that little pipsqueak, say it. "I never liked him."

"I know, you never stopped reminding me."

"So? Are you going to clarify to Tori that the teddy bear was yours right?" She looks puzzled.

"Yes, but tonight at Robbie's party. Now I just want to go to sleep."

Sorry to leave you alone mom but all of the sudden I have an overwhelming tiredness. I get up and drag my feet up to the door of my room.

"Don't forget to set the alarm or you'll be asleep until the morning." I hear in the distance.

She knows me so well, I could oversleep with the fatigue I have. I don't know why am I suddenly so weak, anyway, I'll sleep for a while. I'll find later something to wear to the broken hearts party that Robbie organized, or I rather say Rex.

"There you go bag," I release it and bam! Immediately I hear a loud blow. "Damn it! The box that Cat gave me."

I completely forgot with the news of Vega's parents. I pick it up immediately and take out the gift carefully. Okay, is in perfect condition, I only hope there's not something delicate inside.

Who the hell would give me something? Everyone knows I hate this date. Lets see, I remove the bow and open the box.

Mmm, it smells so good, a sweet fruity, vanilla and sandalwood blended with gardenia, Nina Ricci. Nobody can beat me on my perfumes knowledge, there's a reason why I collect them. Well, what is the drama of making me wait so long to see what's inside, I lift the cloth covering it. It is a scissor's pendant and it's beautiful, I love it! I love the person who sent me this gift, but who is it? Cat said that I would find a clue inside, but I see nothing. The take it our with emotion, this goes great with everything, everything that I wear. I put it on in front the mirror and without realizing I turn the box on the counter of my dressing table.

"What's this?" I see a piece of paper that was hidden beneath the fabric wrap. This must be the clue, I open the little note, is written on a computer, thanks anonymous, I can't even guess whose calligraphy it is. Well, lets read it.

_Jade, I know you hate Valentine's Day and that's why I'm giving you this gift with another purpose._

_I know you even if you think I don't, I like you even though you might think I shouldn't, I care about you, even when I feel it's useless, but the point is, today decided not to wait any longer. I want something with you, but I'm content with our friendship if you don't have the same interest in me._

_Tonight I'll see you, I'll wear something that will make you recognize me immediately and if you decide that you also want something more than friendship, just tell me, if you ignore completely I'll know that it's not that way and I won't insist anymore._

_I can't wait to see you; I know the pendant will go perfect with anything you decide to wear. You are beautiful._

_Until tonight._

Hmmm, whoever sent this is crazy. How can I want something with someone that I don't even know who it is? Of course, the pendant is great and to be honest I am intrigued to know who sent it. I know it wasn't Beck and if so I'll kick his ass twice. Robbie? I doubt he's this romantic because, with Rex at his side, he would've given me lingerie and proposed other things, not a relationship. Andre? It could be him, but no, I won't rule him out, he is the only one in the group that I actually consider my friend, but he would've written me a song. That only leaves Cat and Tori and they are heterosexual. And also am I, lets not forget about that, I'm not a lesbian. Maybe it's someone who is not in my inner circle. Sinjin?

"Oh please, no!"

Enough, I'll go to sleep; at the party I'll have time to find out who it is and if I don't like the idea of having something, I'll ignore it and that's it.

"Ahhhmm" I yawn. What time is it? It's dark. Damn it! It's late; I overslept. Me and my stupid habit of automatically snoozing the alarm when I'm half asleep. Now I'll arrive too late because there is no way that I'll wear a simple attire to the party.

Let's see, let's see, a dress? No, I want to be comfortable, plus I plan to drink tonight and don't want embarrassing selfies for Facebook if I step out of line. Skinny black jeans and that green sleeveless blouse I bought on Saturday, it exposes my back and also has a big cleavage, the pendant will drop and stand perfectly between my two cuties, good, and high-heeled black boots, that way I can kick the metrosexual's ass if I have to, bastard.

Done, I'll wear my hair down, a little perfume... mmm, I think I'll use the same Nina Ricci in which they covered my gift, it must be that this person chose it because they know that I love it. Hmm! Another clue, is someone who knows what I have, so he has been in my bedroom, and that not many people have done, in fact that leaves Cat, Tori and Beck, unless one of them is an accomplice to someone else because again, if it was Beck I'll split his soul in two.

I'm ready and the taxi is coming so I say goodbye to mom and go wait outside.

It's cold, but I had to be all sexy and wear only my blouse because otherwise I won't achieve my goal. No, I'm not crazy; I go back to the house and pull out my leather jacket.

The taxi man smiles at me as I enter without waiting; luckily this time is not a young hip-hoper who comes for me.

"Please, take me to this address," I say handing him a piece of paper.

"Gladly," he says clearing his throat, "Do you mind if I put on the radio?"

"This is your car, you can do what you want," I see it coming... but no, it's rock music from the 90's, cool, it doesn't bother me at all.

"Sorry if I'm indiscreet, but you look very pretty, are you going to see your boyfriend?" Ugh! Meddlesome man.

"No, I'm going to a party."

"I hope you meet someone who deserves your company," he concludes and doesn't say another word the rest of the way.

_«Someone who deserves my company»_ I don't know if that's good or bad, I can be really obnoxious, sometimes I caught myself wondering how Beck put up with me for so long which makes me ask again who the hell wants a relationship with me? This person claims to know me, he knows nothing about me. Nothing! I better forget all this, in the end I just came to talk to Vega and nothing else.

Well, I didn't imagine so many people would attend this party, after all Robbie is not so popular. That means that most came at the invitation of Rex.

Poof! There's the idiot, he'll hear me, I swear, Beck will-

"Jade, you came!" Cat says excited. Everyone is here and apparently the party started early because I see their nearly empty glasses. Andre is looking like a Hip-Hop idol, Cat with a sweet strawberry color short dress, Robbie as always more hipster than ever and Vega, mmm, nice legs, I mean, cute jeans and nice top, a complete Pop starlet.

"Nice observation Cat."

"That's a pretty pendant," Tori says taking a hair string from her face and placing it behind her ear, I look away because I hate complements and I can see where this conversation is going.

"Thank you, and why are you all standing here? Why aren't you dancing?" Although, judging by the music I wouldn't dance either.

"I can't watch my sister grinding with Sinjin while she dances," Vega says while we all turned to look at the absurd and unpleasant event. Sinjin has her taken by the waist, pressing against him. God, is Trina drunk? Oh no! They began to wiggle suggestively together, Tori's sister is a tramp and he is enjoying it too much. This is definitely not something I want to keep in my memory, I better give them my back. What an entertaining Valentine's Day party! Everyone's single and Trina is fucking the rare one in the middle of the room.

"Where is...?" I don't quite finish my question, but why ask if I already saw it, there's the drinks table.

"Well, I think I need a drink after that show, who's with me?"

"Me!" They all say at the same time.

"Tequilaaaa!" I embrace the bottle, no one will take it from me. Die you fools! This is my new friend tonight.

"I prefer something softer." Cat takes two jello shots, one after another.

Something softer, innocent kitten, these shots have Vodka in them and the sweet will tear her to pieces, I hope she isn't the eating them like candy. Andre and Robbie take a couple of beers, oh, they are so manly! Anyway.

"Vega, why aren't you drinking?" I ask pouring myself a shot.

"I came on my car and I have to drive back," she says somewhat embarrassed.

How silly! How can she come to a party of irresponsible teenagers where they will be no parents in a car?

"Well, you're missing out," I pour another drink; I love tequila. "So? Are we going to spend the night here at your home bar? Isn't there a place where we can go and not hear this absurd music?" If this can be called music.

"We can go to the game room upstairs, there's a stereo and we could play something decent," Robbie suggests, at least I know that he will play something other that Pop all night, he generally has good taste in music.

"Nice but don't bring Rex," I warn this brat, I don't want to have to comfort Cat all night like I did the last time we let that puppet be part of our plans.

Beck closes the door behind him and settles on the floor with everyone else.

"Why is this idiot here?"

"We're all friends Jade," Andre reminds me, I just roll my eyes, I won't argue with him about what a good friend the bear kidnapper is.

"What are we going to play?" says the excited kitten, is one of the things why I can't be bad with Cat, she's adorable and I feel the instinct to protect her.

"Truth or Dare?" Andre suggests, of course, he wants to hook up with Tori, as if we don't notice, they spend an absurd amount of time together. Anyway, to the point, I wouldn't mind playing the questions game, that way I can make Beck confess about Marley in front of everyone, that would be great.

"I'll play," I say and take another drink, and with this one I've taken a total of five, I start to feel dizzy which surprises me, I usually have a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol.

"And only you are going to drink?" The idiot asks.

"If you want something to drink you should've brought it yourself, I'm not your maid nor I have the obligation to share with you."

"I'll get the drinks," Robbie says, he seems desperate to please Beck. "Anyone else want something?"

"A few beers," Andre will end up with a beer belly if he keeps drinking just that.

"And those jellies, many of those."

"Cat, you shouldn't take more jellies, they are not candy, you are going to end badly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks angrily. "You have a bottle of tequila for yourself, I know what I'm doing and I'll take as many as I like."

Yep! She shouldn't take anymore, she is already showing her aggressive side.

"Okay Cat, but be cautious." She rolls her eyes. Shit! When did I became Cat's Mom!

"Lets start, I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening."

"Okay, you go first," Beck suggests.

Do I feel the skinny tanned boy is challenging me?

"Beck, truth or dare?" If he wants to play, we'll play.

"Dare"

Ugh, Idiot!

"Drop your pants and show them the mole on your ass."

"What, are you crazy Jade, I won't pull my pants down in front of our friends."

"Then you have a penance, you have to have a drink and answer a question."

"Perfect, Robbie pour me a drink," as if he had not taken enough, a couple more and he'll start flirting.

"Answer, in what store did you buy Tori's teddy bear, you know the one you gave her today?"

"At the Mall, in the candy shop, why do you care what I gave Tori? Are you jealous?" Stupid bastard, he denies it.

"Me? Jealous? Of whom, Tori? I got tired of your lies Beck, why would I be jealous."

"Guys stop it!" Vega says putting her hands between him and me. "Beck answered and now it is his turn."

"Well, truth or dare Andre," The bastard doesn't take his eyesight from me, what's up with him?

"Dare"

"Kiss the girl that you like most in the group."

Oh well, I see what he is up to! He wants to prove that I feel jealous over Tori, he forgets that I have amazing self control and I'm an excellent actress.

Andre kneels and crawls towards... Cat? What the hell? When did this happen? I turn to see Beck and he's as surprised as I am.

Awkward moment, awkward moment, I don't want to watch, I press my eyes because Andre is really kissing Cat and she reciprocates... bizarre night, check. Tequila, come to me, three shots after and-

"Excuse me," I interrupt. "Are you done? Or do you want to get a room, it was _one_ kiss not twenty."

I notice Beck somewhat disturbed, oh no! Ha, ha, ha, maybe the drinks Robbie served him already had a _precocious_ effect? I look at him, and yes, ha, ha, is trying to cover his... thingy.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Andre apologizes, as if he didn't enjoyed it and Cat has that smile from ear to ear, apparently it will last a long time.

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm completely done, the alcohol already settled in my system. I won't drink anymore.

"My turn, emm, Jade choose."

"Dare," Let's see if I can keep Beck's little joy.

"Kiss the neck of one of the girls here."

Perfect, I know Beck gets excited watching lesbian porn; I'll enjoy this.

"Sorry Cat, but kissing you would be like incest." I approach Tori who is sitting next to me and I tuck behind her ear a string of hair, discovering her long... mmm her neck smells so good, a fresh, citrus essence but with a touch of jasmine and a bit of cinnamon and almonds, Carolina Herrera, and in contrast with the sweet scent of her skin, delicious. She feels nervous and I look into her eyes for two-seconds, those beautiful chocolate eyes. For an instant I divert my gaze to her neck but... It can't be? Is Vega! It's her, the one that gave me the gift, is Tori!

She is wearing a pair of scissor earrings that match the pendant; it's her! Now I'm nervous, is Tori, she wants something with me and I'm about to kiss her neck, and I'm drunk, and I'm about to kiss her neck, drunk!

Okay Jade, control yourself, control, kiss her neck and then think.

I move softly, closing my eyes because I already measured the distance of her skin, I open my mouth that's salivating more than it should given the recent news that _SHE WANTS SOMETHING WITH ME_! I close my mouth sucking her skin smoothly, it feels sooo good on my lips, is smooth and warm; it invites me to touch her, and I want to, my breath is held in my lungs as if I was trying to freeze the moment; a chill runs down my body stopping at my center and I let out the hot air through my nose slowly, causing a sigh that is almost inaudible. It can't be, I can't feel this for Tori. Since when? If I hate her!

My tongue, my tongue is caressing her skin. But, what am I doing? I immediately separate, the kiss is over and I pull away not without first staring at her straight in the eye and move away like an idiot because in this state, I don't know how to respond to what Vega proposes, I think I like her, a lot.

"Jade, is your turn," Robbie says pulling me out of the little trance I just had with the brunette who wants something with me.

"Again?" The drunk in front of me complains. "And I need the toilet." He tries to get up but he stumbles, he doesn't fall, but it will be hard to walk alone.

"Relax, I'll help you," Robbie to the rescue, he's like Beck's designated driver, at least tonight.

"What's this?" I say as Tori extends her hand to help me stand up.

"A helping hand?" she replies with resignation. How can she want something with me? And since when is Vega GAY!

"Thank you," I take a hold of her and stand up, but yeah, I'm in a very bad shape, almost like Beck.

"Come on, sit here and wait, I'll get you something to eat so your drunkenness fades away a bit." Tori helps me to the couch.

"Food! That's why I was so tired ... I haven't eaten the whoooole day, he, he," my God, I'm so drunk.

"All day? Jade, of course that's why you are like this, stay here, I'll be right back," I see her settling me down and become blurred as she walks away, and all I want is my bed.

"When did I fell asleep?" I look up and I realize I'm lying on Vega's lap.

"Are you feeling better?

"Some, what happened? Where is everybody?" I get up slowly, I still feel dizzy but not like before.

"Nothing happen, I brought you something to eat and you passed out, it's been like an hour," she says relaxed. "Robbie was looking after Beck, and Andre and Cat are out there who knows where."

"Tori, I..." How am I supposed to face this issue? I don't think I can, I'll tell her something else. "I heard about your parents."

"I don't doubt it, Trina has been telling everyone," she says with ease, apparently she either has no problem with separation or it's all the same to her.

"What about you? Are you okay?" I insist with Tori, it affected me a lot when I went through it with my parents, but of course, I was thirteen not seventeen.

"I'm fine, it's not recent, I expected it. It doesn't bother me, I rather they separate and be happy than together and be miserable.

"Good," I don't know what else to tell her, I'm still uncomfortable about not knowing if I want something with her.

"I think I need to freshen up, do you know where the bathroom is?" I ask standing up and settling down my blouse, I hope I didn't give a show.

"Yes, all the way in back to the right?" Sure, in every house is the same. "I'll go downstairs to see if I can find Trina."

I step up quickly into the bathroom, Robbie has a very modern house, I like it, although I imagine that his room should be fairly common. I'm sure he must have a separate bed for his puppet.

Perfect, everything is in order, I look well enough to be this drunk and I think the sandwich that Tori brought me, actually took effect. Well, moment of truth.

"Jade, what the hell happened with that kiss? What are you up to with Vega?" I analyze the situation staring at myself at the mirror. If a kiss on her neck can make me feel like that, I can only imagine what a kiss on her lips could do to me and it's just that she is so beautiful, more than that, she's gorgeous and sexy. She has something that draws me to explore this deeply, perhaps I've been feeling it since before, otherwise why the hell did I bother so much with Marley and why do I care that she knows it came from me. I think I've been suppressing my attraction and now that I'm more relaxed, I can see things clearly. I think if I want her as a friend and the truth is that she already is and... no, I don't want her as a friend, I want something more.

Better take advantage of this newfound courage and admit that I like her, to do this sober not even if I went crazy.

My jacket, where did I left it? I believe I took if off in the middle of the game, it should be in that room. I take a sharp couple of breaths and I'm out of the bathroom that just witnessed my self-confession. I pass a room with an R hung in the door; of course, this must be Robbie's bedroom.

"Oh, Beck!"

"Shut up Robbie, I just want to feel you tonight, nothing more, get it?" I hear from behind the ajar door.

What the fuck? Beck and Robbie?! Shit, the metrosexual is gay, I had a gay boyfriend or bisexual, or gay!

"Robbie, you should use less clothing, you know? I love your body."

Oh noooo, ha, ha, I have to hear this, is hilarious, I'll repeat it to him to torture him for stealing other people's gifts.

"Beck, I know you only want tonight but... I care about you and this means more to me.

"Robbie, I can't promise you anything, I have a reputation to uphold."

_Coward!_

"I know, only for tonight, can you pretend?"

No Robbie! Don't! Don't let the metrosexual off the hook.

"Jade, what are you doing?" someone whispers in my ear, I swear, if I didn't have the ability to control myself that I have developed over the years, I would've screamed so high it would've been heard in China.

"Tori, you startled me, Beck and Robbie are in there, about to... you know... do it," I say very quietly and laughing a little.

"What? And what are you doing spying on them?" She questions me. "Is sick, they are our friends."

"Vega I wasn't going to stay, I just wanted to... ugh, never mind, let's go," I take her hand and lead her to the terrace.

"The party on the first floor is crazy," Tori said exasperated "Trina was nowhere to be found, so I called her and she is already in bed at home, well that's what my dad said."

"And they didn't tell you off for not being with her?"

"No, I have to go to my mom's new place and she is spellbound with her new boyfriend, so."

"Oh, I see. So you don't want to go home."

"No, and I've had it with this party," she frowns crossing her arms, but she looks so sexy when she is angry. I like her so much!

"That's what you get for being the designated driver, if you had come in a cab like the rest of us, you might be a little drunk and wouldn't be having such a terrible time. I mean, look at Beck and Robbie, do-ing-it! They did't wait around to continue the silly game but with their own rules."

"I have no interest in one night games, at least not now." Of course, she said it clearly in her note; she wants a relationship.

And now? What do I say? What do I do? Damn, I need a plan to gain some time.

"The only thing I don't want is to go home."

There, heaven-sent opportunity, or in this case an uncomfortable family situation, but good, I'll take it.

"Then stay in mine, that way you can watch over me and you have the perfect excuse to give your mom," I offer as a way out, but, what a great plan! What Am I supposed to do with her?

"Okay, thanks Jade."

"You are welcome," perfect, I have no idea what I'm doing now and she is going to spend the night with me. "Let me get my jacket and I find you outside, okay?" She nods and smiles without speaking.

I pass by near Robbie's room again, to pick up my jacket at the game's room, and hear something I never imagined in my life.

"Oh Robbie, yes... ahh, more... harder… no fear... yes, scratch my back... ahhhmmph, yeah... like that…"

God, Robbie is giving it to Beck… hard! Beck is a bottooooom, ha, ha, he is dead, he better not mess with me or he'll regret. Well, I'll leave it to these two with their affections, I have to accept a certain half-Latina's proposal.

I make my way downstairs but I can't spot Cat anywhere, I want to at least make sure she won't go home with Andre, he's been drinking, but can't find them.

"Sinjin, Have you seen Cat?

"Right over the sofa at the back of the room, she is curled up with Andre, if you know what I mean."

"Get lost nerd," he leaves unable to babble another word.

I turn to where he mentioned they would be and yes, there they are, in a position that I would rather never see again, Cat is straddling Andre and kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

I won't interrupt, there is his jacket and I steal his keys, what matters is that Cat doesn't go home with him driving.

I'm out, still a little dizzy. A little? A lot actually, but I'm going home to sleep with Vega, I mean sleep beside her, or well maybe, if given the opportunity and we can sleep together, what could be better, but hey, what do I know.

"Ouch, oh sorry!" That punch in the arm hurt, _remember to look upfront when you walk buzzed_. "Sikowitz?"

"Hello little spawn of darkness," he says laughing, I love him and it's not because I'm drunk, he's my favorite teacher "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, Tori is going to spend the night at my house, she is waiting for me outside," I mention to the astonished man who takes me by my shoulders once more and I raises his eyebrows.

"Jade: _This is my message to you-ou-ou: Do not worry 'bout a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right,_" he sings with a rascally face. "Good luck!"

"See you on Monday Sikowitz," I go out smiling by what he implies will happen, I'm amazed at how aware he is with things, he knew from the start, just by looking at me for a few minutes, that I wanted Vega with me.

I'm starting to have blackouts, this always happens when tequila becomes my best friend. I'm at the door of my house turning the handle when I come back into consciousness, how did we get here? I don't know, exactly how did we leave the party? Either! Who cares! We here, Tori and I, in my house, soon in my room and then in my bed!

We walk inside quietly not wanting to wake mom up and go up to my room. I know she won't mind that I came with Tori, she loves her and she is one step away from marring me with her, much less if she stays over. Mom has no problem with her almost eighteen year old daughter, to come with her friend to _play_ so to speak, if it were Dad's house, it would be a different reality.

I close my bedroom's door and put down, everything that hinders me, on the couch,; I'll clean my room tomorrow, when my will returns to me.

"Tori? Is everything all right?" I look back at her, she is quiet standing in front of to the dressing table, looking at the pendant's black box and the letter I left there. She is sad, but well, I haven't confessed that I accept her proposal. Okay Jade! Courage, the time is now, besides, this is the best state for you to say what you feel without remorse. Come on!

"Tori, now that we are alone," I whisper walking to her side taking a lock of hair that covers her crestfallen face and place it gently behind her ear discovering it to show her that I noticed her earrings and I know she gave me the pendant. "I need to confess something, I also had a gift for you today but-"

Stop it fool! Do not blow it! Forget Marley, he is irrelevant and I don't want to mention the metrosexual. Total concentration, the only thing that matters is that she knows that I like her.

"Thank you for the pendant, I loved it."

"I thought you were doing what I said on the letter, ignoring me if you only wanted a friendship, and well, if so, I'll understand," she doubts at the end but why? I want something with her.

"Tori, I don't want a friendship with you, okay? I want everything, let me make it clear, everything!" She looks as if I was kidding. Why wouldn't she! I sound ridiculously aggressive as I tell her that I want her with me, I'm so subtle.

"You drive me crazy. Understand this Vega, I like you, and I want what you want."

"Are you sure Jade? Or is the tequila talking."

"It's not the tequila, Tori, I know it's strange because at the moment you see me unvarnished, surely things will change tomorrow and I'll go back to be the rude Jade you know, but what I feel is real," I say trying to convince her, if only she knew that in these conditions I am unable to lie or hurt her. "The fact that I can now tell you things so directly is not because they are false is because now, right now, you have the privilege to see me as I am."

"Jade, I already know who you really are. Whatever you let out right now, often blooms from your looks or your few sincere smiles, the ones you don't give me mockingly or behind the sarcasm you use to hide. I know who are, I see you clearly," she says pulling away for a moment. "But for me this is important, my feelings are real and not something I want you to decide under the influence, in this case of the alcohol."

Ouch! That hurt a little. I know what I want, but of course, if I'm always attacking her, how the hell is she supposed to believe me, far worse now that I'm not in my five senses.

"Is not like that, I assure you, I like you Tori and I loved the pendant, I wasn't expecting it, not from you and I spent all the time denying it, but when I realized that it was you who wanted something with me, all inside me exploded," I come near her again, this time holding her hand and caressing it, and it's just that... her hands are so cute.

Stop! You have a mission, to convince her that you're serious, nothing of staring at her little hands.

"Jade, I think you need to sleep," she laughs watching how I was idiotized, she is probably right, I should sleep and do this in the morning, but what if you don't remember anything? No, we settle this today!

"Vega, I don't want to sleep, I want you to understand, I want something with you. Do you want something with me?

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing," I take her quickly, no time to lose. I silence her with a kiss that begins abruptly.

Cute first kiss dumbass, super romantic, she will for sure belive you now... mmm, wait... she is kissing me, Tori is kissing me back and softening what I started; taking the despair I was feeling and making it the sweetest desire, cherry flavor, her lips taste like cherry, they are gentle and playful.

"So you liked my gift?" she says gently on mine breaking the kiss.

"I loved everything from the white bow to the hidden card," I settle better on her body with my arms entwined around her waist. She won't move from here until she becomes my girlfriend, that's it.

"You know it took me weeks to find the perfect present, my intention was to give it to you for Christmas," she puts her arms around my shoulders and approaches me for another kiss, soft and short.

"It's a long time, why didn't you say anything before. There was no need for a gift Vega," those eyes speak volumes the more I admire them, Tori is so sexy and sweet at the same time.

"Because I wasn't ready if you said no."

"And what, now you are?"

It's so adorable, but she's right, I don't think I would've accepted it before.

"No, but I was certain that, somehow, you felt the same."

"What now? Do we start dating? We skipped the formalities and become girlfriends? What?" I repeat, I'm so subtle, mom would be proud.

"If you want me to be your girlfriend you are going to have to ask," she grimaces with her mouth while smiling coquettishly and I just want to kiss her again. Who cares about dates and formalities? We can do all of that later, I want her now, I want her to be my girlfriend and I want to remove all her clothing and... wait, wait. Calm down, breathe Jade.

"Tori, beautiful woman with chocolate eyes... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She laughs innocently at the way I ask.

Bah, what else can I say, is what I think, she is beautiful and her eyes are killing me, when I sober up I'll find better words.

"I would love to, beautiful woman with sky colored eyes, I want to be your girlfriend," she says between laughs.

We have another kiss that comes loaded with a thousand emotions that I don't even know how to describe and I can't deny that I've never felt like this way before, to graze her skin with mine as we blend together in our kisses ranging from our lips to the edge of our shoulders; to run my fingers through her naked belly still afraid to approach her beautiful firm breasts and it's that I've never done this with another woman.

I feel her hands caressing mine and I freeze, they are so delicate with me and they know what they are doing, Tori doesn't doubt in lifting my blouse and I'm left with my bare chest, her touch excites me even more. I continue the game and start to explore her breasts running my thumbs over her buttons, calling them out of hiding, I bite one of her lips when I realize my success, I want to see them!

I go back down and pulled up her top with some impatience. Wow, Tori prepared for the occasion, she's wearing an alluring somewhat transparent black bra, too see-trough if it wasn't for the floral design. I cup her cheek taking my hand up the back of her neck pulling her towards me as I attempt to unzip the garment that prevents me from seen the boobs of my girlfriend. MY girlfriend, it sounds amazing... and it feels incredible.

How much do I wish now that I didn't hate bras that hook in the front, because at this moment I could've used it and I wouldn't have this desperation to get it out, I can't find the damn clip and I can't concentrate with my girlfriend massaging my breasts while she eats me with kisses.

"Wait, I'll do it," she says sweetly as all I want is for earth to swallow me, tomorrow I'll buy ten bras that open at the front for both of us.

Whoa! They are beautiful. Tori gets a little nervous and comes closer hugging me, hiding her body.

"What are you doing?" I ask softly and gracefully, of course I know what she's doing; she is embarrassed.

"They're just not as cute as yours," she murmurs burying her face in my neck.

"They are not as cute or as large?" I mock her. "Tori, they're perfect," I separate her from my body and lower myself down to taste them taking all her nipple in my mouth and pull the button with my teeth just to provoke her and force her to drop a few groans. Massaging the other button gently pinching her; I like this, no, I love this.

I lead her to bed and lean her over it, placing myself on top. I follow by marking a path with my kisses to her abdomen. Her body shakes in uncontrolled spasms and I feel that this is all going too fast. I, yes, I realize that it might be a better idea if I didn't have this numbness, thanks to my best friend the bottle of tequila. I don't want for our first time to be like this, I want to be aware and not feel that it was a thing of the moment.

"Tori?" I whisper resting on my right side facing her. "Can we do nothing more than this tonight?" She looks confused, but is not what she must be thinking.

"Are you okay? I mean, did you changed your mind?" I note in her voice a little disappointment.

"No, is not that, please listen to me," I clear my throat and swallow; I hope you are not scared of what I'm going to say. "The person that you have by your side right now, will not be here in the morning."

"Jade, I don't understand, what you mean?"

"I change a lot when I'm buzzed, I have no filter, I'm not the ogre that you know and I can be like this with you, without doubts, but once I'm sober I'll probably won't even remember how we got here and maybe long before that.

"Okay..."

"I don't want to hurt you Tori, what I say is true, I want to be with you and the girl that wakes up tomorrow will want that as well, but it will cost her a lot of work to accept it and get close," I stop for a few seconds, I can't decipher her face. "So, I want to stop here. I don't want to forget our first time, I don't want this to stop existing when I wake up tomorrow, you know?"

"Yes, I understand," she exhales and changes her faction to give me a smile. "So, by tomorrow you would've forgotten everything?" she asks and snuggles on my bare chest, our skin contact hypnotizes me.

"Yeah sure, some things come by parts within hours, but I never remember everything that happened."

"And so, tomorrow you'll wake up with me in your arms and you'll have a heart attack?" She laughs in that sexy way; Vega is going to be my downfall.

"Don't doubt it," I laugh with her as I'm falling asleep. "Are you going to be patient with me?"

"Yes, I will be and if you forget this, I'll make you remember with a kiss," oh Tori, so romantic on your part, my other side will find it disgusting.

"Let's see where you get it from, because I don't think I'll give it to you just like that."

"We'll see, I'll start telling stories about how you took advantage of me and seduced me until you go crazy and you begin to remember that we are girlfriends and nothing happened because you were drunk," she says and yawns releasing her gum cherry scented breath.

"Wait," I get up and take a piece of sticky paper and write some important things about tonight. I press it to the bathroom mirror and come back to Tori. "Done, a letter to my future self."

"Now, do you want a pajama?"

"Can we sleep like this?" She asks lazily, it's early dawn and we are both exhausted.

"Like this? No, at least let's take off our pants and get inside the covers so we don't get a cold."

Tori nods and we are both left in our panties, we get settled and ready, I'll sleep with my girlfriend now. I'm still getting used to it but I love playing in my mind the word, _girlfriend_.

"Goodnight Tori," I hug her with my body and it feels good, she is the perfect temperature, I don't want to get out of this bed.

"Until a few hours from now Jade."

I feel my body heavy, I no longer respond to a single mind requests. My body is lost in dreams.

I awake in a fully lit room, I have no idea how I came back from the party yesterday, I'm sure I didn't close the black curtains that always leave my room in a dark abyss in which I can relax.

I open my eyes slightly but this changes in a microsecond because I see lying beside me the unique and original star of the future Pop melted brains.

"Vega, What are you doing here?"

"This is my house Jade," she says very serene.

I look around, it's true, this is not my room.

"How did I get here and ended up in your bed?" I wonder euphorically standing up.

"Relax. Nothing happened, we only slept once you fell dead after the party."

The memories come back to me like rays that hurt the back of my eyes.

Party, Beck, Tori, Cat, Cat and Andre, "Beck and... Robbie?" I say aloud.

"Ha, ha, ha, so the memories started to come back to you," She smiles from ear to ear and starts to burst off laughing.

"I don't find it funny, can you tell me what the hell are you doing naked?" I lower my sight and realize that her shoulders are free of any attire and she is covered by the bedspread.

"I'm not naked Jade," she responds uncovering and exposing her boxer type panties, which fit her so well.

Stop! What the fuck are you thinking? I'll hit myself with a baseball bat.

"Well, what the hell are you doing half naked in my bed, I mean your bed," I gesture with my hands all my frustration. What the hell is going on?

"Jade, will you please look at yourself?" She says with an unbearably cute chuckle.

What the fuck! I'm... half naked too!

I sit up in one single fast movement that gives me terrible dizziness and nausea so I close my eyes and I take my head with my hands. Shit, I made a mess of myself yesterday at the party, the last thing I remember is the little game of questions, I open my eyes and breathe more at ease, I'm in my bed, in my room. It was all a dream and it certainly was because I didn't see Vega's breasts, she was covered with the bedspread. Okay, it's too early to analyze why I would've liked to see Vega's boobs. I stand up and yeah, I'm as half naked as in the dream, I don't even know how I got to my house.

"Good morning, sleepyhead,"

"What?" I turn my head back towards my bed and see Tori made into a lump under my comforter. "What are you doing in my bed?" Now it is my bed! I look all around, and yes, it's my room and my bed.

I cover my breasts with my arms unable to cover down there, because with which hand? Like I could cover my adorable attributes with one arm. To top it off, I had to use those tiny black thong panties that only cover my front and almost, they almost don't.

"What you staring at Vega?"

"Why do you cover yourself, I already saw you naked last night and this morning," she winks at me and then moves her eyebrows in a damn disturbing seductive game.

"Didn't you just say that nothing happened!"

"And when did I said that?"

Ugh, that was in the dream. She sits hugging her knees and hiding her pretty little mangos.

Mangos? How original Jade! The next time we go to the bookstore we'll buy a dictionary. And well the real point is, what happened yesterday?

"So something did happen," I say incredulously, I don't remember anything, if something actually happened with Vega I would remember, she's been lurking around in my thoughts for weeks.

"Ha, ha, yesterday was a very hot night and so we took off our pajama's shirts, besides, as if I hadn't seen you many times in a bikini on the beach," she keeps laughing but it's not funny.

"It's not the same, now I'm on one garment and we have not gone to nude beaches," I deny the awkward situation in which I find myself. Wait, I can't see Vega's mangos either, bah this is a dream.

"Wake up already!"

"Jade?" Tori looks at me worried.

"Shut it Vega, this is a dream, I'm about to wake up and I don't want to have your voice ringing in my head when I do."

"This is not a dream, it's real life," she says with a straight face, looking at me like I'm losing my sanity, ha, I no longer have it because she is driving me crazy!

"If this was real life, I would've seen your melons Vega."

"Melons?" She lets out a horselaugh.

"Melons, mangos, tits, boobbies, lolas, gums, breasts whatever you want, only in your dreams you can't get what you want the most."

What the hell am I saying?!

"What you want the most, hmm?" She starts to stand up, yet I see nothing, this is still a dream; she puts her tanned legs down in the sexiest way that I could've imagined, I'm definitely dreaming; her feet touch the carpet first with the tips of her fingers and then laying her sole slowly as she covers her body with a blanket and puts aside the comforter, bah, this is a dream; she stands still and holds the sheet around her body.

"So you want me and you want to see me naked," she approaches me and I freeze. I feel so stupid, so passive, so... so... wet. Wet dreams with Vega is the last thing I needed in life.

"No, I don't," I turn around and desperately look for a shirt or sweater, something for God sakes, something to wear not to feel so vulnerable. I grab from the sofa a huge mottled gray sweatshirt that my aunt gave me and which I cut the sleeves and hood to make it look used and old; I put it on over my white and now my cold body. Apparently I cut the neck too much as it slides over my naked shoulder, it covers everything perfectly even my butt.

"That's not what you were yelling yesterday while-"

"What? Stop it Vega, you and I did nothing, I don't remember and I was not that drunk," I say quickly turning to face her. I remember nothing, nothing happened.

"Oh no!" She comes closer slowly.

I want to move but can't, I want so badly for her to drop the sheet and either I wake up or I see her melons. Any of those work for me, but the second is best. No! I do not want to see Vega's anything! I've said it a thousand times, I-DON'T-LIKE-HER.

"Then explain why you have a bruise the exact size of my mouth, there," she says pointing with a nod, "on your collarbone."

I try lowering my eyes to look at the spot, but how stupid of me, I approach the mirror and yes, there it is.

"You gave me a hickey?" I turn around to kill her with a glare. How could she do this to me? My mom will make me her joke for weeks if she comes to see it.

"Not just one, but some you can't see, not even on the mirror."

I open my eyes as if I have seen a purple pony jump in my bedroom.

"Don't blame me, I accompanied you after the party because you were in a really bad shape and I wanted to thank you for the teddy bear you bought me, but you insinuated yourself and well... who can resist Jade West," she steps away picking up her clothing that was lying all over the floor.

Marley? She is talking about my gift, but Beck gave it to her, how does she know it was mine.

"So that idiot admitted that he kidnapped the bear and gave it to you," little jerk, I'll make him pay.

"No, he didn't, but seriously, do you think I'm naive enough to believe that Beck was going to buy that bonbonniere in a candy shop?" Tori starts dressing up gradually, giving her beautiful back to me, I repeat, until I see her toasted cupcakes this remains a dream. "That bear has your name written all over it."

"Yeah? Tell me more," I rest on my desk, this scene is most entertaining, Tori has an amazing body, to get lost in her curves and get out of your way kissing every inch. Fuck it, I won't deny it anymore, Tori captivates me, she is beautiful and I'm dying to get close, dig my teeth into her shoulder as I take her by the waist pulling her to my body and squeeze her before eating her with kisses.

"Jade?"

"Sorry, you were saying?" I shake my dark thoughts and plead insanity, I might like her but I will not admit it to her, no, no, no. If she wants to she can seduce me, I'll wait here.

"I was saying that only you could give me a slain stuffed bear with your favorite kind of chocolates and with a bloody red bow on the neck," I see her sitting down to put on her shoes, the last thing she had left to make her exit. "Beck is an idiot."

"So you liked Marley?"

"You named it?" She teases a bit but I can feel her warmth when she does.

Dear nonsense muscle that pumps blood, stop sending me those flashes throughout my body!

"When you remember what happened last night you'll get the answer to that question, for now I have to get going or my mom will kill me," she takes her purse and heads for the door to leave.

"Tori wait." Okay, this is it, I do it because I do it and I'll do it now.

I walk hurriedly, take her by the waist with one hand to keep her from leaving and caress her cheek with my other one, I breathe for a second, I dare not look more than her lips and I kiss her. They are warm, so soft and sweet; my tongue doesn't struggle and soon caresses her lips to meet with Tori's. Oh My! It feels so good, is as if they both have known one another in advance but as if they missed each other and don't want to let go. I feel like my skin is going bristling with every passing second; I change my head's position, still kissing her, exploring all these feelings that have flooded me, it may not be my first kiss with Tori but it is the first that I remember and I want it to stay in my memory, that which betrays me right now and won't let me remember what happened yesterday.

I think I'm never going to get tired of doing this, Tori's so... I don't know, all I know is that I want her lips always with me, they are so delicious.

_I wanna love you and treat you right._

_I wanna love you every day and every night._

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads._

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed._

Bob! Not now! Yes, I know! Yes, this is love; now leave me alooooone-

"Wait, Beck and Robbie?" I break the kiss suddenly; I just remembered something that happened at the party.

"Give it time and all that happened last night will come back to you," Vega and her adorably cute smile. Damn Jade! You did it, I told you NOT TO! But there it is, you fell for the Pop starlet Tori Vega.

* * *

**A/N** Well I hope you liked it. This story I published in Spanish over a month ago but it took me a long time to translate because of it's length. Be kind, leave me a review. See you soon with other projects, one of which connects with this one on one chapter. Read you around!


End file.
